The Dark Prince's Choice
by NBA USA
Summary: Harry runs away from his family.He is tired of being in his younger twin brother , the chosen one,Evan Potters Shadow. Tired of the neglect and most of all tired of holding back.


"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

There was only 3 children who fit this prophecy, Neville Frank Longbottom , Harry James Potter, and Evan Albert Potter. Albus Dumbledore ruled Neville out since the thirty-first of July must be when the seventh month dies. It only left 2 children twins , the elder Potter was 10 min older than Evan. While Harry was born at 11:49 p.m , young Evan was born at 11:59 p.m. Dumbledore concluded that Evan must be the child of prophecy but he forgot one thing Voldemort must mark one of them. Prophecy's are never exact but Dumbledore blocked out his doubts he was to anxious to finally get rid of the dark lord.

Godrics Hollow

" I have figured out which child is the one in the prophecy" Dumbledore said James was holding a 1 year old harry while Lilly held a bouncy chubby giggling baby ,Evan. " which one is it Albus" James asked " Evan is the child of prophecy" Albus said James put down harry and hugged his wife and kissed the top of Evans head." There won't be a child born that won't know his name" Dumbledore said

age 4

"ME WANT COOKIE NOW" a chubby boy with short dark thick messy red hair yelled at the women in front of him

" Evan dear don't you want to save your appetite for your party" Lily asked in a sweet gentle caring town "NO I WANT NOW" the young child demanded when a mans voice came from the door way " Lily love Evan deserves a cookie one day he will destroy the dark lord" James said with pride

" yes I guess your right James, here you go my little Hero " she said handing him a cookie

unbeknownst to them a young boy was watching he had flat black hair, bangs covering his forehead, round glasses , emerald green eyes, fair skin, and aristocratic features . The young child was tall for his age , he was a little bit than a head taller than Evan. The boys name was Harry James Potter

" aren't you excited for your party Evan" James asked the chubby boy nodded his head " ye me ready for party" he was obviously behind in his speech, Lily and James dismissed it as a phase, while Harry was always reading and he spoke perfectly and used words the average 4 year old wouldn't know.

Harry walked into the kitchen making himself known "Harry are you excited for Evans birthday party" James asked harry seethed and didn't answer " it's a very big day for your Brother harry he is turning 4 so I want you on your best behavior young man" harry didn't answer because he knew if he did he would cry his own parents forgot his birthday. So he nodded " I want a verbal answer young man" James said sternly the voice he always used on Harry to scold him for not letting Evan win or when Harry did accidental magic that outshines his younger brother. He looked down tears threatened to spill " Yes Sir" he said his voiced crack slightly in between the words and harry bolted upstairs

" James why does Harry seem so upset" Lily asked " he is probably jealous that its Evan's birthday today ,Evan never does that on Harry's Birthday" James said " James when is Harry's birthday " Lily asked concerned "did it pass no it couldn't have" James muttered when both there eyes widened in realization "today is Harry's birthday" they said a guilty expression was on both there faces " Evan needs our attention ,our love and support after all , Harry will forgive us when he is older" James said Lily just nodded wanting to believe what her husband said.

there was a large amount of people at Evans party they sang Happy birthday and gave him a mass amount of gifts. Harry on the other hand received nothing for his birthday everyone forgot about him.

after the party the headmaster of Hogwarts came to speak to Lily and James about training Evan.

"Evan has just turned 4 and needs to begin his training " Albus said " but isn't he a little young" Lily said " no he is at a perfect age, we should begin his training next week" The headmaster said

"what about Harry" Lily suddenly started " what if Harry is the one after all ,the times they were born was so close what if" she was stopped by Dumbledore " no Lily I am absolutely positive it's going to be Evan to be Voldemort's equal." he said

" but Harry is very talented and from right now me viewing both Harry and Evan, Harry is very advanced for his age. while I believe Evan is going through a phase, but he is so far behind compared to the average child. Why is that Albus" Lily said

" I believe that Evan is blocking his magic because he has so much of it Lily. I feel it's making him fall behind, but he will catch up to his peers. As for harry I recommend you send him to your sister Lily" Albus said sagely

"Why are we sending him away" James asked " because I already noticed he is jealous of Evan and I fear it might lower young Harry's self esteem, if he is raised in the muggle world he will grow up pressure free and his childhood will be happy not in his brothers shadow." The old man said

"but Albus he is our son" Lily said but was stopped by James " it's in both Evan's and Harry's best interests , we will bring him to the sister tonight while he is asleep. "

No one noticed harry listening in ' they would just give me up like that' Harry thought . The young boy decided he would run a way before he would live with muggles. He packed a trunk with his nice robes, cloths (shirts and pants), he also packed his books. And he left.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
